The overarching goal of this proposed SBIR project is to develop a sustainable distribution channel for the large-scale dissemination of evidence-based workplace drug prevention programs. The key components of the Web portal to be further developed and refined are informational resources about effective workplace drug prevention programs, training and technical assostance resources to facilitate the high quality implementation and maintenance of programs, a marketing toolkit, an electronic newsletter, and a decision support mechanism for helping employee assistance providers choose and promote the most appropriate evidence based workplace programs for their worksite clients.